Barty Crouch Sr.
Bartemius "Barty" Crouch Senior (d. 27 May,9 19951) was a British pure-blood wizard and an influential British Ministry of Magicofficial during the mid-to-late 20th century. He was the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement during the First Wizarding War, but was demoted to the Head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation afterwards. He had a reputation for "fighting fire with fire", exhibiting the sort of ruthlessness and brutality against criminals that could be compared to some Death Eaters to their victims. Physical appearance Crouch had short grey hair with a neat parting, which was described as "almost unnaturally straight" and a narrow toothbrush moustache. In certain lights, such as in semi-darkness, he took on a skull-like appearance. Magical abilities and skills * Charms: Crouch was able to effectively use the Portus spell, a charm used to create portkeys: indeed, he created portkeys across five continents, which he later described as "no mean feat". His Memory Charmwas so powerful that it caused Bertha Jorkins permanent memory damage. Furthermore, he could produce a non-corporeal Patronus Charm,7 a mark of superior magical ability and testament to his remarkable proficiency and talent in charm-work. * Dark Arts: Despite his loathing for the Dark Arts and those who practise them, Crouch was able to cast an Imperius Curse powerful enough that even an extremely adept caster of the spell, such as his son, could only resist after twelve years. His understanding of this branch of magic's potency led Crouch to legalise the Unforgivable Curses during the First Wizarding War, effectively allowing many Death Eaters to be captured and killed. Amos Diggory also implied that Crouch had at least cursory knowledge on how to cast Morsmordre when accusing him of having his servants cast the spell during the Quidditch World Cup. * Multilingualism: Ludovic Bagman stated in August of 1994 that Crouch can speak one hundred and fifty languages: the same day, Percy Weasley corrected him by boasting that Crouch could speak over two hundred, including Mermish, Gobbledegook and Troll.6 * Indomitable Willpower: Crouch able to shrug off the Imperius Curse cast on him by Voldemort himself, after a much shorter span of time than the one he did on his son, showing that he has an extremely strong sense of self. However, it should be noted that Voldemort was in a weakened form at the time, and Crouch's resistance to the curse had led to him becoming delirious and maddened. Media Behind the scenes * In the film of The Goblet of Fire, Crouch was portrayed by the late actor Roger Lloyd-Pack who is best known for his roles as Trigger in Only Fools and Horses and Owen Newitt in the Vicar of Dibley. Lloyd Pack also appears in the revamped Doctor Who series episodes Rise of the Cybermen and Age of Steel along with David Tennant (who plays Barty Crouch Jr in the Goblet of Fire film). In the latter appearance, the respective actors' roles are reversed however, with Tennant playing the main hero and Lloyd Pack playing a villain. Lloyd-Pack played John Lumic (ambitious leader of Cybus industries, formed his own version of the Cybermen) while Tennant played the Doctor. * In the novel, Crouch constantly refers to Percy Weasley as "Weatherby". This is very similar to Roger Lloyd-Pack's Only Fools and Horses character Trigger, who constantly refers to Rodney as "Dave". This is not seen in the film, as Percy was cut. * Due to Percy's omission, Crouch Snr took over the roles Percy had in the book of attending the Yule Balland Second Task for the film. In the book, Crouch Snr had disappeared due to a supposed "illness", which was actually him being placed under the Imperius Curse by Voldemort and had to be hidden away due to signs of Crouch Snr being able to resist it. It was through falsified letters that Percy took over the responsibilities in Mr Crouch's place for those tasks in the book. Notes and references # ↑ 1.0 1.1 Explore the Story: "Barty Crouch Sr." at Pottermore # ↑ https://legacy.hp-lexicon.org/timelines/calendars/calendar_gf.html # ↑ Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Chapter 36 (The Parting of the Ways) # ↑ 4.00 4.01 4.02 4.03 4.04 4.05 4.06 4.07 4.08 4.09 4.10 4.11 4.12 4.13 4.14 Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Chapter 35 (Veritaserum) # ↑ Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Chapter 7 (Bagman and Crouch) - "Barty Crouch was a stiff, upright, el-derly man, dressed in an impeccably crisp suit and tie. The parting in his short gray hair was almost unnaturally straight, and his nar-row toothbrush mustache looked as though he trimmed it using a slide rule." # ↑ 6.0 6.1 6.2 6.3 6.4 Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Chapter 7 (Bagman and Crouch) # ↑ 7.0 7.1 7.2 LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4 # ↑ 8.0 8.1 8.2 Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Chapter 16 (The Goblet of Fire) # ↑ https://legacy.hp-lexicon.org/timelines/calendars/calendar_gf.html # ↑ 10.00 10.01 10.02 10.03 10.04 10.05 10.06 10.07 10.08 10.09 10.10 10.11 Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Chapter 30 (The Pensieve) # ↑ 11.0 11.1 11.2 11.3 11.4 11.5 Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Chapter 27 (Padfoot Returns) # ↑ 12.0 12.1 12.2 12.3 Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Chapter 9 (The Dark Mark) # ↑ 13.0 13.1 Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Chapter 17 (The Four Champions) # ↑ 14.0 14.1 Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Chapter 5 (Weasley's Wizard Wheezes) Category:1994 quidditch world cup attendees Category:1995 deaths Category:British individuals Category:Buried at hogwarts castle